


Sighs of the Shores and Talks of the Future

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After spending the whole day at the shore, Nick and Gatsby talk about the future.





	Sighs of the Shores and Talks of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual! I've just fallen into a tired spell where I can hardly write

It was a warm summer night on the shores of West Egg. The ocean crashed on the waterfront with the sounds of sighs and the moonlight gave everything a soft white-blue tint. Far across the sea a green light twinkled in the distance.

Nick was sitting on an old beach towel with his pant legs and sleeves rolled up. There was sand sticking to his legs with dried saltwater and his clothes were damp despite him hardly being in the water that day. Besides him sat Gatsby, and in the nights darkness they held each other's hands.

Nick was tired, Jay had insisted that they take advantage of the beach that day and once Jay set his mind to something, well it usually got done. Besides the sighs of the waves, Nick could also make out the far off buzzing of cicadas. They had been on the beach nearly all day and just being by the water seemed to zap him of all his energy. But Nick didn't want to go inside and sleep, he wanted to stay out here on the beach holding Jay's hand.

They never got to hold hands like this outside of their own homes and it felt nice. It felt nice to be able to love outside of closed doors and drawn curtains, even if it was in the dark.

“You know, old sport,” Jay spoke up. Nick turned to look at him, his face was illuminated by the moonlight. He saw how frazzled his usually perfect hair looked from a day of swimming and smiled softly. “I think there will be a day when we won't have to hold hands in the dark and always worry about doors being locked.”

“You do?” Nick asked quietly. He leaned against Gatsby’s shoulder, he smelled like saltwater with the faintest hint of oranges. It was a nice thought, not having to worry about being seen together as a couple, because he knew if they were they'd surely be shot on the spot or even worse: lynched. He swallowed and closed his eyes. “Ever think we'll be alive when that day comes?”

“Well why shouldn't we be?” Even with his eyes closed Nick knew Jay had on a determined smile, he opened his eyes and saw that he was right. Jay was looking down at Nick, smiling, he leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. “You know we aren't the only ones.. It'll just be a matter of time until everyone else rises up.”

Once Jay pulled away, Nick stayed silent. He had never really thought of there being a day where they could be in public together, it sounded far fetched like a lot of Gatsby's ideas were but.. it also had sparks of possibility. “Sounds a bit dangerous,”

“Everything that's worth it is dangerous, Nick.” Jay said quietly.

“I suppose you're right.”

There was silence between the two of them for how long, Nick didn't know.

“Why don't we head in?” Gatsby asked. “It's late, and I have a big meeting tomorrow afternoon with Wolfsheim,” With a quiet sigh he raked his fingers through his hair. “You could spend the night you know..”

Nick felt his face heat up, he pressed a kiss to Gatsby's cheek. “That sounds great to me. But you have to shower before you get into bed with me, I don't want to wake up and smell a fish market.”

“And I love you too, Nick, thanks.” Gatsby laughed, he kissed Nick's hand and stood up, pulling him with him. “I was going to shower anyway, but you should join me. I bet sleeping with you would be more enjoyable without the sheets full of sand.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nick quickly scanned the area around them for late night onlookers then walked with Jay across the beach to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fandom has been so kind to me! I'm happy to do my part and supply fics when I can!


End file.
